List of Ben 10 (2015 TV Series) Characters
The list of characters from the 2015 Cartoon Network series, Ben 10. Main Characters Ben Tennyson/Ben 10 * V/A: Sam Lavagnino * Biography: * Appearance: Gwen Tennyson * V/A: Ashley Johnson * Biography: * Appearance: Max Tennyson * V/A: Corey Burton * Biography: * Appearance: Supporting Characters Kevin Levin * V/A: * Biography: An young 11-year old boy and Ben's friend, * Appearance: Carl & Sandra Tennyson * V/A(s): * Biography: * Appearance(s): Frank & Natalie Tennyson * V/A(s): * Biography: * Appearance(s): Rook Blonko * V/A: * Biography: * Appearance: Azmuth * V/A: Jeff Bennett * Biography: Azmuth is an Galvanic scientist and the creator of the Omnitrix, * Appearance: Tetrax Shard * V/A: * Biography: * Appearance: Myaxx * V/A: * Biography: * Appearance: Cash & JT * V/A(s): * Biography: * Appearance(s): Professor Paradox * V/A: * Biography: * Appearance: Jimmy Jones * V/A: * Biography: * Appearance: Kenny "Ken" Tennyson/Ken 10 * V/A: * Biography: * Appearance: Verdona Tennyson * V/A: * Biography: Ben and Gwen's grandma and Max's wife, * Appearance: Rad Dudesman * V/A: * Biography: * Appearance: Ben 23 * V/A: Sam Lavagnino * Biography: * Appearance: Ben 10,000 * V/A: * Biography: * Appearance: Brenda 10 * V/A: Tara Strong * Biography: An female version of Ben, * Appearance: She has the same appearance as Ben. But, Gwen 10 * V/A: Ashley Johnson * Biography: * Appearance: She has the same appearance as Gwen. But with a ten sign on her shirt. Aliens Original Ten Heatblast * V/A: David Kaye * Biography: Heatblast is an magma-based alien lifeform based on a Pyronite from the star Pyros, * Appearance: Wildmutt * V/A: Dee Bradley Baker * Biography: * Appearance: Diamondhead * V/A: Daran Norris * Biography: Diamondhead is an diamond-based alien lifeform based on a * Appearance: XLR8 * V/A: Jim Ward * Biography: * Appearance: Grey Matter * V/A: Richard Steven Horvitz * Biography: Grey Matter is an frog-based alien lifeform based on a Galvan from the planet Galvan Prime, while he can even take down a enemy by merely predicting what they're going to do, his small size, its become a major disadvantage. * Appearance: Four Arms * V/A: John DiMaggio * Biography: Four Arms is an four-armed alien lifeform based on a * Appearance: Stinkfly * V/A: Dee Bradley Baker * Biography: * Appearance: Ripjaws * V/A: Fred Tatasciore * Biography: * Appearance: Upgrade * V/A: Sam Lavagnino * Biography: Upgrade is an based on an Galvanic Mechamorph from the Galvans' moon, Galvan B, created by Azmuth. * Appearance: Ghostfreak * V/A: Steven Blum * Biography: * Appearance: Additions Cannonbolt * V/A: David Kaye * Biography: * Appearance: Widevine * V/A: Dee Bradley Baker * Biography: Widevine is a plant-based alien lifeform based on a * Appearance: Blitzwolfer * V/A: Kevin Michael Richardson * Biography: Blitzwolfer is a werewolf-based alien lifeform based on a * Appearance: Snare-Oh * V/A: Richard Green * Biography: Snare-Oh is a mummy-based alien lifeform based on a * Appearance: Frankenstrike * V/A: Michael Dorn * Biography: Frankenstrike is a frankenstein-based alien lifeform based on a * Appearance: Upchuck * V/A: Dave Wittenberrg * Biography: * Appearance: Ditto * V/A: Rob Paulsen * Biography: * Appearance: Eye Guy * V/A: Dee Bradley Baker * Biography: * Appearance: Way Big * V/A: Eric Bauza * Biography: * Appearance: Feedback * V/A: Yuri Lowenthal * Biography: Feedback is a electric-based alien lifeform based on a ??? from the planet ???, he is Ben's favorite alien, * Appearance: Swampfire * V/A: Dee Bradley Baker * Biography: Swampfire is a plant/fire-based alien lifeform based on a ??? from the planet ???, he is one of Ben's new ten aliens giving by Azmuth, who gives him as a gift on his 11th birthday. * Appearance: Echo Echo * V/A: Dee Bradley Baker * Biography: * Appearance: Humungousaur * V/A: Dee Bradley Baker * Biography: * Appearance: Jetray * V/A: Dee Bradley Baker * Biography: * Appearance: Big Chill * V/A: * Biography: * Appearance: Chromostone * V/A: * Biography: * Appearance: Brianstorm * V/A: Corey Burton * Biography: * Appearance: Spidermonkey * V/A: * Biography: * Appearance: Goop * V/A: * Biography: * Appearance: Alien X * V/A: Sam Lavagnino * Biography: Alien X is an black silhouetted body with white stars, white hands, which similar to a humanoid, Celestialspien from the Forge of Creation, also know as Zvezda, their birthplace, outside the know universe, and hidden from everyone. He was the last ten of Ben's new ten aliens to transform, while this form, Ben become absolutely emotionless and can talk in a telepathy link. Inside of Alien X's mind, Ben gain helps from both Serena and Bellicus of how to use Alien X, thus making him the powerful alien to transform. * Appearance: His appearance is based on from the original series. But, mix with the Galactic Gladiator from Ben 10: Omniverse. and has green horns from his forehead. Other Aliens Ben 23's Aliens Giant-Manster * V/A: Eric Bauza * Biography: * Appearance: Big Bug * V/A: Dee Bradley Baker * Biography: * Appearance: Freezeghost * V/A: Dee Bradley Baker * Biography: * Appearance: Handy Man * V/A: John DiMaggio * Biography: * Appearance: Charcoal Man * V/A: David Kaye * Biography: * Appearance: Brainforg * V/A: Richard Steven Horvitz * Biography: * Appearance: Ben 10,000's Aliens Brenda 10's Aliens Fireblazer * V/A: * Biography: An female version of Heatblast, * Appearance: Diamondmaid * V/A: * Biography: An female version of Diamondhead, * Appearance: Ghoulrella * V/A: * Biography: An female version of Ghostfreak, * Appearance: Gwen 10's Aliens Villains Vilgax * V/A: Steven Blum * Biography: The series' main antagonist and Ben's arch-enemy, * Appearance: Dr. Animo * V/A: Dwight Schultz * Biography: * Appearance: Rojo * V/A: Jennifer Hale * Biography: * Appearance: Zombozo * V/A: John Kassir * Biography: * Appearance: Circus Freak Trio Frightwig * Thumbskull * Acid Breath * Albedo * V/A: Sam Lavagnino * Biography: An Galvanian who turn into Ben * Appearance: While his appearance is based on the original Albedo from the original series, he has black hair and crimson eye. Sixsix * Kraab * Forever Knights Driscoll * Enoch * Sir Morton * Dr. Joseph Chadwick * Connor * V/A: * Biography: * Appearance: Clancy * V/A: Nicholas Guest * Biography: * Appearance: Vulkanus * V/A: John DiMaggio * Biography: * Appearance: Hex * V/A: Udo Kier * Biography: * Appearance: Charmcster * V/A: Kari Whalgren * Biography: * Appearance: Incurseans Emperor Milleous * V/A: Kevin Michael Richardson * Biography: The leader of the Incurseans, frog-like aliens, * Appearance: Princess Attea * V/A: * Biography: The daughter of Emperor Milleous and second-in-command of the Incurseans, * Appearance: Raff * V/A: * Biography: * Appearance: Ssserpent * V/A: Dee Bradley Baker * Biography: * Appearance: Fistrick * V/A: Eric Bauza * Biography: * Appearance: Diagon * V/A: * Biography: * Appearance: Billy Billons * V/A: Gunnar Sizemore * Biography: An young 10-year old billionaire boy who was raised in a multi-billionaire family, who has their company, Billons Enterprises, a rival to Ben who jealous of Ben being a bit popular. Than, after seeing Ben uses the Omnitrix to transform, * Appearance: Sevenseven * EightEight * Eon * Malware * Khyber * V/A: David Kaye * Biography: * Appearance: Dr. Psychobos * V/A: * Biography: * Appearance: Michael Morningstar * Nyancy Chan *V/A: *Biography: *Appearance: Sumbimino * V/A: * Biography: * Appearance: Bad Ben * Nega Ben * Dark Ben * Mad Ben *